Free Will
by StarfireVs.Raven
Summary: Starfire's heart was broken and she thirsts for revenge on Boy Wonder while Beast Boy and Raven learn how to work a relationship. Why is Cyborg locked in his room all the time? Summary sucks, I know. BBRae DominoRob CyBumble
1. The Creation

Free Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anyone in Taylor Swifts Bad Blood, I'm just cheap like that

Starfire smiled at the dawning sky. Her clock read 8:45 a.m.

"Oh my, another glorious day with my friends has started without me." But that wasn't the only reason Starfire was so chipper. Today was the day she was going to tell Robin she was ready to be a proper girlfriend, since they had only a few embraces since Tokyo, and plus, Starfire just really wanted to tell Robin she truly loved him. He usually was the only one awake at this time, practicing his judo in the gym. It was the perfect time to approach him without any interruptions! Starfire opened her closet and picked out her usual purple ensemble but today it felt a little…well plain. She shrugged into a white knit cardigan and a sterling silver necklace Robin given her in Tokyo. Star also applied some champagne colored shimmery eye shadow, one thin coat of mascara, some blush and bronzer, finishing powder, and cake batter chap stick, just to conceal the evidence of a kiss. Star giggled giddily at her own thought.

Star quietly crept into the common room trying to hold in her giggles. She thought the coast was clear and almost stood up when she heard a girl's soft voice say "Ooooh". Star dropped down on all fours, landing with a soft thud. She looked up at the chair to see Robin making out another girl. She peeped over the side of the door and saw that it was Charlotte, the girl they saved last week from Plasmus. Robin had gotten REAL acquainted with her apparently. Star hated her instantly. She felt hot tears and her eyes went glassy, but rage bubbled in her veins like blood. Robin and Star had announced to the world they were in love (Kind of... Well you know what I mean! On with the story! ) 2 months ago in Tokyo and now…This?! She knew what to do, she had to hurt them so bad that they couldn't say her name without cringing.

Star had run into trouble when she arrived on Earth but never thought she would have to seep this low… But what else could Star do? Kati was nice..ish, and she wouldn't be able to live with Robin knowing he loved her and kissed another girl, and they happened to be the two people she trusted most in the world. Starfire quickly darted out of the room in disgust when she heard the girl's voice moaning, like she was at her climax. At arriving in her room she ripped out all the pages of her fantasizing about her and Robin's "perfect" relationship. She opened to a page that wasn't disgustingly adorned with pink pictures and devised a plan to leave and make Robin regret cheating on her.

Dearest Friends,

Tamaran has had some as you may put it diplomatic problems. I must attend a council as princess and future heir to the throne. I will be back in one week from Wednesday. I will miss you all greatly.

Starfire

Robin read Star's note the next morning and did not worry much. Star could handle herself up in space. Little did he know, she was not above him, she was under him.

Starfire summoned a ball of green fire in her palm, an ability she had acquired a short time ago from using star bolts so much. She had planned to show Robin today, but the day, was of course ruined. She walked the same musty and dank path she had many years ago with Kati. At last Star ended up in front of a black door with old leather latches.

"Password" a girl's gruff voice said.

"Kat, you have no password." Star replied smirking. She heard several latches unlocking and clicks and the door swung open. The facilities hadn't changed much, same red splattered red steel walls, posters of boys with bloody darts on them, and kick-ass women assassins.

"What do you want Starfire? Another favor from your favorite friend from back in the day?" That's right; Katharina was Starfire's childhood friend from Tamaran, though she concealed it well. She wore a black leather jumpsuit, purple contacts to frighten her enemies, and long brown hair.

"Kat, I quit the Teen Titans but Robin doesn't know that. I want revenge on Robin and his slutty girlfriend for ripping my heart out and trampling on it." Kat studied her a moment trying to see if this was some type of recon trick she was doing for the Titans. She was an empath like Raven but was much stronger and controlled it better. Kat could also anticipate an enemy's move, making her a fierce assassin. She could tell that Star had nothing on her mind but revenge and blood.

"Ok, let's begin the transformation. They cut her hair and dyed it brown with blond tips and gave her beach waves. They taught her the ways through the sewers that lead her to all the main Jump City attractions. Kat also helped her to anticipate an enemy's move, and taught her how to increase her power by ten-fold, making her star bolts were crackle with fierce energy.

By the end of the week she was the perfect kick-ass assassin. "Oh, you'll be absolutely perfect for the job" Kati cooed and the other girls laughed. She might be evil but she was still a girl, and a girly one at that. Well, as girly as an assassin can be.

"By the way, Domino, take these" Kat handed Domino her new clothes. She came out wearing a black studded bralet top and a black leather miniskirt with silver chains dangling near the slits of the skirt. The skirt surprisingly kept all of the nasty surprises she wanted to unleash on Robin. Her high-heeled black boots fit snugly, and perfectly concealed her knives. Over her blue contacts, she has on smoky eyed makeup, black eyeliner, voluminous lashes, bronzer, and fierce red lipstick. She was handed a mirror and liked what she saw. Today was the day, the debut of Domino and Cutthroat.

Meanwhile, Robin sat patiently on the roof waiting for the arrival of Starfire. He had anticipated that she would arrive in the morning but maybe, the council was far away. Robin's thoughts drifted away from Starfire to Charlotte They had been dating for three months and she was perfect, with her gorgeous blonde hair she decided to grow out, and the way her body melded into his arms… But something felt off. He still loved Star but lately she would become more conservative about how much she kissed him. They were quick, sweet kisses, but Charlotte provided Robin with all the passion and lingerie and sensual moans he needed. Robin was still lost in his thoughts when Cyborg burst through the roof door.

"Robin, two unidentified villains are out on Main Street. We have got to go. The little lady can handle herself if she arrives. She'll understand!" Robin jumped up, anxious to get his thoughts out of the clouds and into the battlefield.

On Main Street, smoke was emitting from a large industrial building. Volunteers and firefighters were ushering civilians out of the building wearing gas masks. Robin bubbled with anger for the innocent people put in danger, all because of the stupid antics of another crazed person who wanted to rule the world or some shit.

"Whoever did this will pay..." Robin muttered loudly.

"Oh than you have another thing coming." said a mocking voice. There stood a shadow of a girl. She stepped out of the shadows and Robin's cheeks were ablaze. The girl was extremely hot (to him, due to her lack of clothing).

Her skirt seriously challenged the length of Star's and he was thinking about how long it would take before he could get his hands under there…He shook his head and went back to eyeing up the villain. Like he said, she was drop-dead gorgeous except for the look of disgust and revenge on her face. Her electric blue eyes even snapped dangerously.

"What do you want, that's so important that you had to put others in danger?!"Robin croaked out, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You." She said in a blasé tone. "Cutthroat deal with the others, I'll deal with the little birdie." Rob was so focused on the unidentified girl that he didn't notice her associate. Cutthroat had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were a purplish color that did not look natural. Cutthroat smiled and pulled out 2 gleaming katunas that were dangerously sharp. He also noticed the assortment of guns hanging on the utility belt of her black jumpsuit. She leapt high into the air and landed behind Robin and in front of the other Titans, separating them before his brain could register what was happening.

"Robin, what do we do?" Cyborg said.

"Approach with caution, she can't win, it's four against one." He replied uneasily.

"Think again, Robin" Cutthroat's raspy voice replied. It sounded as if one of her katunas was grinding against thick cement. In one instant Robin was kicked in the knees and flew through the air, surprisingly landing in a kneeling position in front of the sexy villain. The Titans were stunned.

Robin turned his attention to the other girl. He got up unsteadily and pulled out his staff. The girl pulled out a silver pellet which turned into a pure titanium staff with lapis lazuli sharpened edges that glimmered in the sunlight. He also noticed the multitude of guns on her belt.

"Ouch" he smirked.

"Thank you" she replied and charged. He ran towards her, and tried to land a blow on her with his staff but she flew up into the air, just out of his grasp. She was high enough to the point where he couldn't reach her, but was agile enough to land some swooping attacks on him when he was dazed. It went on like this for a couple minutes, and it seriously agitated the Titans leader, who really just wanted to go home .

"Who are you" Robin said, while their staffs connected briefly, in a loud clash of metal. She smiled which tugged at his heart.

"Domino" she replied smiling the same smug smile she had been smiling since she started the attack on the Titans.

"That's a dumb name" he blurted out stupidly, but she still smiled ruefully.

" Not the way I see it," she said as she flew up, annoying him to no ends, "because I think eventually everything comes crashing down" Suddenly she flew up swiftly behind him. Domino embraced him in a passionate kiss and pressed herself up against him on the cement wall with inhuman strength. He didn't notice cause he was too busy making out with a hot girl who wanted to kill him really badly. When Starfire/Domino knew she had Robin dazed, she kicked him on his pressure points on both his arms and legs.

"Ugh, what did you do to me" Robin said weakly, feeling even more annoyed (if that was possible) that he was so powerless to what she might do next.

"Just paralyzed you for a couple hours," she said, as if that's the most casual thing to do in the world. And with that she slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"So tell me," Domino said, casually palming a knife out of her black miniskirt when they had finally arrived at a secluded location after he awoke from sleep. It took a while before the team had passed out, but they were not strong enough for Cutthroat. "Where's Koriand'r of Tamaran." Star/Domino said viciously, poking the knife at his neck. Behind her newfound exterior, she was giggling hysterically. Kats' elaborate plan was even more perfect than her original one: she would act like an assassin to take out Starfire for some intergalactic ransom, while luring Robin to fall in love with the bad-ass chick. Then everything would come crashing down on him when they acted like they had killed her/Starfire, one of the most precious members of his team. That's why she chose the name Domino.

"I'll never tell," Robin growled.

"Too bad, we already have her, thanks to Cutthroat. While I was toying around with you and your stupid male hormones she was able to lock on to Koriand'r's position and find her thanks to some inside sources. The council taking longer than expected, due to some diplomatic dummies who insist on her company," Domino scowled, and Robin could plainly tell she was no happy about this, " your pretty little princess will be here in a month, so I have plenty of time to get to her before you do." Domino finished in a teasing voice. Robin was about to come up with a witty retort, when her lips locked him in a sensual embrace. She made his body go hot all over when she pressed herself up against him, soft and cushiony. She pushed him to the ground of the roof, and dropped down off the side of the building. The other titans were just waking up, and were chiding him to help untie them, but Robin was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice. Starfire always was correct when it came to space matters, so why was the council taking so long?

He stared up into the sky, which was fading into a smoky navy blue color and quietly murmured "My shining Star, I won't let them have you".

Back at the Tower, the other Titans were confused and battered. Raven had scratches across her arms and legs. Cyborg was missing a few gears and went to the garage to repair himself. Beast Boy had huge gash along his left leg Cutthroat had gave him when he tried to pounce on her in a tiger form. He turned into a dog and started to lick his wounds. Robin, the only one who remained unharmed took his place at the huge computer in the front of the room. He tried every search engine, website, and newspaper he could find. Nothing was working. No info on "Domino and Cutthroat".

He finally checked , the website hub for superheroes. You could easily find out about common and secret or not so secret villains. Robin impatiently stabbed the password in the blinking white box, and waited 35 minutes for the website to completely load in.

At last, the website stopped being stubborn and loaded in, and by then it was about 9:00 at night. Robin looked up women assassins in the search box right next to a chibi picture of Batman and the Joker playing chess and an interesting information tab popped up. It was about an alleged super from Tamaran that had no interest in good or evil. Her name was Kati, because no one knew her real name. He looked up at the picture and his hormones exploded. The girl wore a tight crop top shorter than Star's and definitely never had seen a bra before. Her red hair was stick straight and looked like she had witnessed a death. Her skin was chalky white and her round green eyes were scared and gleamed like fractured glass ,and somehow, Robin made the connection after skimming through the article that this was who Cutthroat was. They had the same slinky, agile build, chalky, blotchy skin, and after reviewing videos Robin realized they had the same way of talking. So who was her associate? He tried reading on about her history. She was 17 years old when this information was put into the computer. There was no telling how old she was now. Apparently she was looking for an old friend, but departed once she realized whoever she was looking for left.

"If this is Cutthroat, who is Domino?" Robin murmured aloud. Robin yawned, exhausted from all this serious thinking. He lied down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

While Robin was pursuing his research, Beast Boy was pursuing something even more important. Raven. That's right. Beast Boy and Raven had been secretly dating for 3 months.

"Rae, babe, come on we've been dating for 3 months. Can't we do anything to pass some time?" He was waiting outside her door, trying to coax her into she was deathly afraid of while she was changing into her pajama's.

"I told you, we went on late night dinner dates, walks about everywhere, and we have tele-transported to every romantic monument in the world, and other worlds" Raven said in her monotone voice. She knew what Beast Boy was getting to, and frankly she wanted it to. But, she was not about to let a cute relationship turn into a Rated R Indian Bollywood movie. Raven had to know he wasn't just bored of their vanilla dates. He had to want it. She was still slipping into her tank top when a green mosquito crawled under the door.

"Beast Boy, no." Raven tried to steady her voice. Beast Boy went back to being a human but he had apparently "lost" his T shirt. Did he workout? She really wanted to trace her fingers along the grooves of his pex. He apparently thought her discomfort, stuttering, and blushing uncontrollably was cute.

"Raven, I've been a good boy for long enough. Once a week if I'm not 'naughty,'" Raven blushed, "I get a special something from a special someone. Its time I took a little control in our relationship." He didn't even wait for Raven's reply. He pressed his lips onto hers and soon they were lost in a passionate swirl of kissing. After a couple minutes, BB got a little bored and began feeling up her body. She had the curves made for his hands. He ran his fingers along her hips and the outline of her breasts.

He teasingly smirked at her and whispered to Raven in her ear huskily, "Spent all that time finding pajamas and putting them on only to get undressed two minutes later?"

"You're the one that wanted this aren't you?" Raven said teasingly.

" 'course.." Beast Boy replied absently, he was eyeing up Raven who was clad with black lace panties and a thin bra.

" You were going to SLEEP in this without letting me get a taste? Uh no." Raven laughed breathily, making him smile. God, she was gorgeous, with her gorgeous ( rarely cracked ) smile and her flowy violet hair that complemented her luminous eyes. He got so lucky, Beast Boy felt like he had hit jackpot. He had this beautiful Goth princess all to himself. In lingerie! Raven noticed he had become quiet and rolled over on her bed, making her body in-viewable. This shook him out of his daze and he pulled Raven closer.

Beast Boy lifted her china cup face all the way to his and said huskily, "Come 'ere beautiful, I don't bite. Hard. " Raven proceeded to attack his mouth with a series of passionate French kisses. Beast boy moved quickly, but carefully this time, tracing his finger on the outline of her hip bones and the outline of her breast. He detached his lips from her mouth and launched a series of kisses down her collar bone, stopping abruptly to suck her left nipple. She began to moan in ecstasy.

'This must be what heaven feels like.' Raven thought. She was about to release more moans, but she quickly stopped when she heard someone rapping at the door. Beast Boy looked up from his work and gazed at the door in shock. The person knocked again and this time spoke:

"Hey BB I get you love her and all but everyone can hear yo' bed rocking. Damn! Shut up and do this somewhere else!" Cyborg half whispered- half yelled. They remained silent and awkwardly repositioned themselves in Raven's bed while he clunked and clanked down the winding hall to his room.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Beast Boy said. She turned around to Beast Boy's surprise and pecked him on the lips sweetly.

"Go to sleep. You look like an idiot." She smirked and quickly fell asleep as Beast Boy just looked at his girlfriend in awe.

"G'nite beautiful…" He murmured and went to sleep next to her surprising warmth, none of them realizing that they were lacking in clothing, which would come back to bite them in the ass the next morning.

Cyborg muttered annoyed that his conversation was interrupted so late in the night. He was hoping that those two lovebirds would have cooled down by this time at night, but they were still awake. He turned his laptop back on and smiled.

"I'm back, Bee. So where were we…" Cyborg was talking to Bumblebee via Skype.

"I'm sorry Sparky, maybe some other time. Mas y Menos had like, a full crate a pixie sticks this afternoon. Now I have to tie them to a chair." Bee sat up and stretched her arms warily. "Bye Sparky!" She winked and then the screen went black. Cyborg chuckled and smiled. Maybe life wasn't so bad…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: You have NO FUCKING IDEA of how long it took me to finally finish it. Somewhere along the battle scene I had no idea what to do after and I had writers block for like a whole month and a half. Plus, last semester threw me off my game... It might take me a while to put up the next chapter, since I have no idea where I'm going with this, so there's that but while you're waiting check out my other Teen Titan's oneshot Not Quick Enough. I'll be posting another oneshot soon called the mechanics of a Broken Heart I think so be aware. This chapter kinda sucked and you can tell I took a couple details from Taylor Swifts Bad Blood and in some places the wording is really weird ( Bear with me ). Anyways, review and follow for updates. Love Ya all!


	2. The Broken

Free Will

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans, blah, blah, blah unicorn shit.

Raven woke up to a too bright sun glaring at her in the eyes and birds chirping too happily, singing some demented song from Snow White or something. Her brain slowly registered the fact that Beast Boy was still in bed with her. She frowned slightly and her forehead creased.

'He better wake up soon, before Cyborg decides to "drop" in for a good morning.' Raven thought to herself. But despite all of this, she snuggled back into Beast Boy's warmth and fell asleep in his arms. BB inwardly smirked as his girlfriend lied down in his arms. WILLINGLY!

'She's gotten worse at that telepathy thing.' Beast snickered to himself as he enveloped Raven in his arms. Little did he know, a pillow encased in Ravens dark energy was about to smack him on the head. Let's just say he didn't notice.

"Ow, Raven that was a cruel trick! Now my head hurts! Couldn't you have just told me you were awake?! Dammit why do you have to throw pillows so flippin' hard?" Beast ranted and whined whilst Raven tried to hold back a muffled sound of joy that slowly crawled its way up Ravens throat, ready to be heard. And by accident she let it loose.

Raven doubled over in a fit of laughter and giggles and snorts. It was so unlike her, That Beast Boy had stopped his rant to watch her in awe as she rolled over on her bed, a clear ringing sound echoing of the walls like a melody. Nothing even exploded! Then suddenly, she abruptly stopped and looked at herself in disgust.

"Did that actually just come out of my mouth? Azar, Joy is getting harder to control these days…" Raven trailed off and muttered some nasty four-lettered curses to Joy.

"Rae…Raven…Babe…Raven Smookie-Mookie poo? Raven you alright?" Beast Boy seemed to try to get her attention for what seemed like forever until her eyes un-glazed over.

"Oh, what did you say? I zoned out for a minute…" Raven flicked her eyes down in embarrassment and then flicked them back up red-faced at the ceiling. BB took this opportunity to tease Raven after the hard hit he took to his head this morning.

"Oh, I see you already took a look. Don't be embarrassed I already peeked." Beast Boy gave her a toothy grin which she returned with a delicate, loving peck on his jawline, making him smile dreamily.

"I wish I could stay like this forever…" Raven snuggled back into BB's chest and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, (One that she hadn't indulged into in ages) perfectly content in his embrace. He quietly chuckled at his girlfriend's actions,

'She changes every day, and it only makes her more perfect...' Beast Boy pulled her lithe body closer to his and fell back asleep.

(Proceed to drown in that bit of fluffiness…. Good God I'm going soft…)

ooooooooo

Meanwhile, a certain boy wonder was training inside the new facilities that Cyborg proclaimed perfected last week that he finished during a two week lull in the crime rates. He assaulted the robots that even tried to approach him, and finished without a scratch, though he was drenched in sweat. Robin reached for his towel on the rack and headed to the bathroom to wash up before breakfast. Almost immediately as he slipped into his uniform and sat down with a bowl of Frosted Flakes and a protein shake, the criminal alarm went off. Robin sighed in unrest and bolted to the large computer in the common room. Cyborg was on his tail, sat down and started furiously typing to see where the alert came from.

"It's those to wannabe girls we dealt with yesterday who kicked our asses." Cyborg sighed and then perked up. "Hey where's green bean and lil' lady?" He then smirked mischievously. "Good God I wonder how they even sit down without pain…" Cyborg trailed off noticing Robin's red, angry face.

"Whatever. Wake those to lovebirds up and tell them to get their goddamn asses to the coordinates. I'll keep 'em busy." The Boy Wonder then stalked out of the room without a word, resembling his Dark mentor.

Cyborg didn't waste any time scrambling to Raven's room and knocking ferociously at the door. Inside the room, however they were both fast asleep, relaxing into the warmth of each other's arms. Cyborg final got fed up and unlocked the door and bolted to the bed, murmuring about their "Late wake-up call" this morning.

"C'mon green bean let's get a move on! You too lil' lady, unless you want Robin to exterminate our asses!" Cyborg yelled at the drowsily awaken couple, who now seemed very alert. Beast Boy started to sit up and then abruptly lied back down, his face scarlet. Raven's face was too, blushing madly in embarrassment.

"You guys sicken me. Hurry up I'll grab ya'll some energy bars and meet me in the T car." Cyborg scowled and then scurried out of the room very quickly.

In no less than 5 minutes the 2 red-cheeked teens sat in the back of the T car while Cy smirked at them through the mirror.

Oooooo

The Boy Wonder was speeding through the already bustling, awake cities roads to the scene of the crime, a quiet botanical garden near the borderline from Star City to Jump. He smirked to himself, knowing that if Kid Flash and Jinx weren't here already then he and Jinx were participating in similar actions.

Robin sauntered into the garden very quietly trying hard not to be heard. After what felt like forever, he reached a clearing surrounded by thickets of fruit-bearing trees and bushes and several tall rose bushes. The Boy Wonder inwardly smiled, it would be infinitely easy not to be seen…or so he thought.

He tuned into the conversation and peeked through a tiny loop in a bush into the clearing and was shocked by what he saw: Domino, in a wet, lacy, white jumpsuit splattered with blood crying badly, cradling a struggling body.

"Shhh Domino, I'll be alright, it's just a flesh wound." Cutthroat croaked out, sounding strained. Robin cringed and inwardly noted that if it came to combat, he would have an advantage.

"No, Kat, it's not ok! You're bleeding almost a mile away from my vehicle and no doubt, bird brain over there by the bushes is going to jump us any second!" Domino cried. Robin's head reeled from what Domino had just said.

'She sees me?! Shit where's my backup?! I don't have time for this; I have to take her on myself.' Robin leapt from behind his "hiding spot" and stood stock still in a fighting stance, three dangerous yards from Domino, who had gone dangerously quiet.

"Robin, you have .5 seconds to leave before I tear your ass up so badly you won't be able to sit down for a month." Domino voice had gone steely cold, not the evilly flirtatious tone she had at their last encounter. She turned around and Robin inwardly gulped and his face went red.

Her lacy suit was plastered against her body, thanks to the wetness and blood splatters were everywhere. Her blue eyes seemed to glow with loathing and her hair started float of her shoulders and into the air, crackling with energy. Her boot-clad feet were now floating off the ground, meaning immense danger for the Boy Wonder. And then, she attacked.

The attacks were brutally quick and painful, stinging with every touch. Sometimes it was a blow to stomach with that painful Bo staff, or just a jab in the arm.

Robin tried to find a weakness in her attacks but everything was relentless. Finally he noticed her using her left arm a lot less, relying on her right arm for her attacks. Robin side-stepped and parried an incoming blow from her foot, and used his trusty pocket knife to leave a thin gash on her left and right arms, making her arms kind of weak, and waning her energy.

At that moment of Robin's only victory, the other titans arrived on the scene. Domino turned sharply and saw her old dark sorceress friend trying to detain Cutthroat, who fought back weakly.

"KAT!" She cried as she pivoted away from Robin, as if he was no longer any significant importance. He glared at her and bolted towards where the action was.

Domino cradled Cutthroat's now other bleeding arm and almost looked like she was going to break down. Almost.

"I never wanted to hurt the Titans, ya'll were always so nice to me. It's Robin I'm after" she paused to float higher, dangling out of Robin's reach, "You hurt me, and she's the only family I care about anymore, and you hurt her. You all knew it was happening, all of you! You shattered the girl inside me, shattered it! I was broken" Domino's voice broke and she cursed silently while the Titans stood in shock.

"I was broken," she repeated, "and you all knew." She finished quietly, tears gleaming in her eyes, her contacts slowly fizzling away, adding to her stinging pain.

"Um, miss Domino?" Beast Boy began nervously, "I still don't really get who you are, so if you would kindly stop yelling at us and lecturing us about how to do our damn job that would be greatly appreciated so we can calmly lock you up in jail from 10-25." He rubbed the back of his neck and tried for a waning smile, failing miserably. Domino wasn't surprised they were that idiotic; however she gazed at Robin intently and floated to the ground, touching down softy.

Domino laid down Cutthroat tentatively and turned to Robin… And spoke in a voice that he felt he hadn't heard in ages, only colder and more emotional.

"Can't tell it's me without the sizzling starbolts, the flaming red-gold hair, my happy go-lucky personality, or my love?" she whispered the last part quietly, almost murmuring to herself.

The Titans didn't move. They were frozen in an eternity none of them wanted to see. Their little sister, all fierce and grow-up, on verge of tears, and comforting her would only add to the flames.

"Starfire." Robin whispered, reaching out for her arm. As a matter of fact, all the Titans seemed to be closing in around her, suffocating her. Finally she couldn't take it, and her body erupted in an explosion of energy, blowing away and blinding everybody.

Domino darted away from the Titans who were already struggling to get up, grabbed Cutthroats body and was about to fly off when she heard Robin say something.

"Star, I love you…" He reached out for her with his hand. Domino floated back down to the ground and touched his fingertips…

And then blasted him in the chest.

Ooooooooo

Author's Note: I wonder if anyone remembers me. I have no excuse for no putting this except for being lazy and not really wanting to do it. Finally I got inspired, and I made my lazy ass do it. I'm not going to drag the story out forever; it will be done before the end of this year. (The story, not the chapter)

Love my reviewing froggies and my followers. I'll be back-


	3. The Hurt

Robin had been staring at the palms of his hands in aching silence for hours pondering his situation. The throbbing pain of Star's ( Or whatever the hell she called herself ) starbolt hadn't helped him either. Star hasn't been holding back against him, so why did he have to hold back either? Oh man, what would Bruce say about this!

How did one meaningless fuck turn into a new villain who would kill him to drive a point across. Charlotte had meant nothing to him and Starfire was his world. Her rosy tinged cheeks when he would kiss and cuddle her at movie night. Her soft full lips, pink and plush, begging for more of his kisses. Her flawless figure, always kept steadily in shape. And most of all, the beautiful green orbs that would dance and laugh and sparkle and shine and glow with happiness. All of it, gone because Robin was too anxious to fuck somebody, and he remembered when he did the life changing act clear as day.

TTTT FLASHBACK TTTT

Robin was clad in dark jean and a dark red top with black stripes and dark shades. He had been painfully bored at home, and Star was on her period, so he knew where to find some reliable fun.

Robin parked his bike in an alleyway and stealthily slipped into the back of the club. No use pulling out his ID when he didn't have to. He scoped out the club, giving smiles to anybody worthy landing in the hotel bed he booked. There was a crowd around the center of the club where a grind fest was going on. Robin smiled and moved into the center, 'This is gonna be fun'

About 10 shots, 2 vodka-brandy cocktails, and 29 tipsy sluts later, he saw a knockout-of a girl strut into the club. She had long straight blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes, which sent off signals in his brain that she was way tipsier than him.

The girl wore really tight leather pants that sailed low enough to reveal her red lace tong straps. She wore a leather tube top that was also very revealing, showcasing her ample chest and stopped a bit before her belly button.

The girl saw him ogling her and gave him a sultry smile and swayed her hips as she walked to the back door, and beckoned to him with one inviting finger.

Three seconds of surprised blinking and Robin almost knocked over his cocktail rushing to the back. The second he got out, he saw the blonde seductress already topless, the top laying on the wet ground as it began to drizzle. Despite the rain nothing was going to stop Robin now, no way he was going to wait for Starfire to quit bleeding.

The rest of it was blurry but he remembered her loud, erotic screams, and the way she was so tight and absorbed his member and purred after as they laid on the concrete, murmuring the naughty things they planned to do to each other once they got to his hotel room.

Finally, after several weeks of meaningless sex and not returning either of each other's texts, the girl who he found out was named Charlotte sherlock'ed that he was Robin. Char promised not to tell, and was comfortable with the idea of coming in the Titans tower, pretending to be found at the scene of a crime and locking them up in the interrogation room for hours at a time.

TTTT FLASHBACK OVER TTTT

It was all sickening now, how easy he had fallen for a girl (read: SLUT) who he was sure to give him up for the next man who comes along and Robin had traded her in for a beautiful, exotic girl like Starfire.

"All my life I moved logically, but now I don't know where to go from here…"Robin mumbled incoherently as he idly stared at his computer screen...

At a picture of Starfire.

tttttttttttttttttttttt

Cyborg was in awe. Of course he knew Robin was cheating, he has cameras everywhere. He just wished Star wouldn't care, that she would be let down easy and send Bird Boy on his merry way with well wishes. Yet Cyborg knew something explosive was going to happen and he was in awe. His little lady had changed into a stunningly fiery person who was hurt, so hurt to make everyone feel worse. Star would've attacked him without a second thought if he approached and her little friend certainly didn't look remorseful. Cyborg shuddered at the thought of him at the mercy of the changed Tamaranian.

If only Star knew how conflicted everyone was in this situation. If only this was a bad memory that he could permanently delete from his storage. He wanted the playful, sickeningly sweet, naïve alien girl who arrived on Earth happy and would stay that way. If only…

ttttttttttttttttt

"C'mere babe it's s'okay." Beastboy dragged Ravens lithe waist to him and cradled her like a child as she sat in a desperate shock.

"My sister…my only sister changed so much…And I-I felt it, the waves of h-h-hate washing over us as we arrived. It would've been easier to discern her emotions, but….b-b-but…" Raven stammered before more tears leaked from her violet irises and Beast boy gently nudged her to continue, "She was mad, so mad and Star completely buried her old persona, sort of like mentally destroying all her happiness and joy and the stuff that made her herself and just burned it all into ashes.." Raven had stopped crying, but her eyes were glassy and her voice sounded bitingly depressing.

"It wasn't even just Robin cheating, I could feel it. It's the way we kept it secret from her for so long. I knew I should have told her, but I was scared I would hurt her and she would lose her powers and such, and I thought that was the worst possible outcome. Now look what's happening! Star created a villain, ready to kill us at any given opportunity and she probably would dance on our graves!" One silent tear rolled down her face as her voice slightly cracked.

"C'mon Rae, you know how much Star cares about us. She would always be understanding and helpful and is probably just having trouble understanding the concept of cheating and breaking up. This isn't your fault; maybe this was just a gimmick to get Robin back, hell if I know. All I know is that you shouldn't worry yourself over this." Beastboy sighed and cracked a small grin at his astonished girlfriend.

"Wow, you actually said something decently smart. I need something to get my mind off this." Raven said while she wiped a stray tear from her face. Her voice was back to its usual monotone. "Anyways," Raven began with a cheeky voice and the smallest of smiles, "I was kind of thinking of finishing what we started earlier. "Raven shrugged of her robe as an emphasis, revealing nothing at all. Not a stich of clothing.

Beastboy grinned and pounced.

ttttttttttttttt

Domino knew Tamaranians were resilient, but she never felt true pain until you've been running about 25 miles non-stop. Pain was shooting up her legs and she was caked in blood. Domino tried to be a discreet as possible, but she was sure some kids thought she was a hooker who lost a street fight.

'I have to keep going.' Domino kept telling herself, providing her with newfound bursts of speed. 'Cutthroat, you ARE NOT going to die on me' she thought in her head.

"Kat, you hear me, you're not gonna die because of me." Domino whispered-cried.

TTTT FLASHBACK TTTT

Domino and Kat (or Cutthroat) had been training in a closed down botanical garden. Kat thought by doing surprise training in a calm place, Dom would be able to focus more.

She failed miserably.

It didn't help that Dom forgot to bring her gym clothes so she had to fight in the dress she was going clubbing in tonight. Domino kept fluttering down from the sky, not focusing on her next move and giving the flowers way more attention than deserved.

"Dom, you need to focus! Forget about Bird boy and all his other fake friends!" Cutthroat hated yelling at people, she thought was unnecessary if you were a good leader, but obviously her nerves had got the best of her.

Domino's lips quivered and her eyes glistened with unfallen tears. "B-b-but I-"

"No buts! Now I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Kat closed her eyes and suddenly Domino dropped to the ground in fear. Kat hated using her powers, she liked to push herself, but there is a time and place for everything, just like yelling. Kat's hair started to glow in a dangerous purple-like aura and began to float off her shoulders.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she placed both her pale hands on Domino's shoulders as she relived some of the worst memories of her life:

Starfire, young and frightful crying as her father yelled at her for messing up an attack that Blackfire aced.

Star being forced to endure to pain of the Citadel at the hands of cruel Gordanians, all for the "safety" of her planet.

Being tortured by the heartless Psions, filling her with green energy she loved and loathed.

The looks, gasps, galnces, comments and sneers she had received from citizens, magazines, and newscasters, telling her to go back to "Jersey Shore" wherever that was.

Robin, gripping her arm and hurting her when she messed up, hurling mean names at her only to take then back with a half-hearted apology.

And finally, Robin having sex with the _other woman._ But in this moment he turned around and gave her a malicious grin and went back to making his lady moan.

Immediately as Kat lifted her arms from Domino's shoulders, she crumbled to the floor, soft tears cascading delicately down her already glistening cheeks.

"See how these people have scorned you, hurt you, and humiliated you? Redirect that anger. Imagine I'm all of them, in one deadly concoction. Foc-" At that moment, Domino's blue contacts shone with fury and her body was surrounded in a hazy green aura.

Domino and Cutthroat fought like true Tamaranians. The girls dodged, parried, tucked and rolled, and even took to the air, until the fight was just a contest of wills.

Guess who had the strongest will?

Domino wouldn't stop fighting for her life. It was refreshing in a way, and a perfect energy release after all the turmoil that built in her chest after reliving those memories. Everything would go right. The training would be over, and then Kat and Domino would get drunk at the club together.

That is until everything began to go wrong.

Kat was quick on her feet and hands, but her reflexes were a bit rusty, not used having a challenge like "Little Kori" (as they used to call her on Tamaran,). Suddenly, a powerful blow to the arms and stomach knock the wind out if her, and Domino unrealizing, slashes out at Kat with her knives, not realizing blood was starting to accumulate until she stole a moment to stare at herself.

And saw a monster staring back.

Domino dropped out of the sky like a rock and rushed Kat to a creek where she bandaged her arms, stomach and legs with bit of fabric on their ruined dresses. Domino wet a few wet rags a got soaked in the process, only to get a weak chuckle out of her. Meanwhile, Domino's head was reeling about the quiet double beep sounds she heard from behind a rose bush. A titan communicator.

Robin had arrived.

Yet, Domino continued to fuss over Cutthroat.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I'm such a monster."

"Shhh Domino, I'll be alright, it's just a flesh wound." Cutthroat croaked out, sounding drained.

"No, Kat, it's not ok! You're bleeding almost a mile away from my vehicle and no doubt, bird brain over there by the bushes is going to jump us any second!" Domino cried, already annoyed with his presence.

The battle had multiple flourishes, which included the Titans finding out, and Domino cursing the Seven Gods of the Tribakkarr Moons for letting her act so stupid.

TTTT FLASHBACK OVER TTTT

Domino seriously regrets not jumping on her motorcycle but she was sure the Titans would have already bugged it with trackers if she did.

Finally, Domino used her last ounce of strength and joyful memories: Dom and Kat cracking jokes every night after training with all the girls, drinking hot chocolate and painting each other's nails in sexy, dark colors. Domino shot her body through the drainage pipe into the facilities, barreled into the sparring ground where several girls, Charmaine included stood in awe.

And then Domino promptly collapsed. Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That was fun to write. Both flashbacks on different perspectives! Ok but time to get serious now since I got way too many problems right now and I'm going to solve them.

I got 3 PMS asking for this story to end happy. You may not know this but I like many other writers, use Fanfic as a therapeutic release for stress. My life has several problems, all which I'm trying to work out. If I tried to write a super adorable, fluffy RobStar, I would kill the love I had for the pairing. The endings already planned out, and I'm not sure if you'll like it or love it.

But this is what I need right now, so I'm writing it

On a much happier note, I hope ya'll like my drabble series, which I adore. My new chappie is up now called "Eyes" Which is a kinda cute BBRae. I kind of had to push for that story, since my mood is to kill all the Titans and go from Beastboy's perspective or something.

Sorry I ramble. A LOT. Btw this is dedicated to cecos, who gave me the BBRae moment idea. I Luh you froggy!

Next Chapter: What's Happening Now?


	4. The Games

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans or anything affiliated with them except Charlotte, Domino, Charmaine, and Kat. You can use them with my permission though.

Disclaimer #2: Maybe some angst… -insert devil emoji-

Char was used to life being a hairy, ugly bitch. Her mom was a drug addict, always higher than a kite and knocked flat on her arse half the day. Her stepfather could care less and drained their life savings in the five years he spent with her money, spending it on prostitution, expensive alcohol, and drugs. So, when Char left her family, it was freeing. She was smart and didn't let herself spiral like her parents.

That was until her stepfather killed her mother for blood money. He used the money the government sent on more drugs and constantly heckled Char to come home and "keep him company". Ick.

So, Char continued her studies online, and instead joined this league of girls. Similarly, the Amazons had each other's back and fought neutrally, protecting themselves and those who needed it, but rarely engaged villains. That was the superheroes job.

The Unhelpful Over-Glorified Dick-Sucking Bastards.

So why did she like Star -DOMINO, damn it- so much? Was it because she was trusting and truthful. Or was it that she felt her pain, that she'd been lied to and cheated? Either way as soon as Star woke from her unconsciousness, she told them what happened at her training, the seventy-plus girls in the arena were practically seething and had all but gathered pitchforks and torches to storm the tower. How could people she considered _**FAMILY**_ betray her like that. It was wrong. And they just their leader and friend. That was unforgivable.

Char suddenly stood up when she heard Kat cough. She had been hanging in the medical ward for three days to see if Kat got better, and this was a new development.

"Kat! Kat, are you ok?" Char said in one breathless sentence. She opened a window and yelled "KATS OK GUYS!" Not caring how unhinged this seemed for her. Kat had been the one to take her in and cultivate her skills while helping her complete her studies, AND took down her sleazy stepdad 'as an early birthday present,' Kat had quipped. Charmaine admired Kat like a kid would a superhero (except Kat's wayyyy hotter than any superhero Char had seen.)

Kat sat up shakily and breathed slowly, taking in the room quickly filling up with girls worried about her, with Domino leading the pack.

"Kat, are you ok?" Domino asked quietly, her eyes shiny with glistening tears. Even though it wasn't her fault, she still felt guilty about her getting hurt. She had been shouldering that pain, along with the sting of her battle wounds for days.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what happened? All I remember is those sleaze-balls and you knocking them flat on their asses." Kat was weak but could still crack jokes and talk shit like nobody's business.

"Yo, how is this gonna end? They know about Star." The Half-Filipino, Quarter-Italian, Quarter-Korean Vivian said. "We we're gonna pretend to kill Star, but it won't work if they already know if she's alive, well, looking sexy-as-hell and kicking them on their asses every other day." Her comments created a stir in the crowd which before long reached a deafening level.

Irritated by the loud voices, Char clapped her hands loudly. Though she had normal non-super parents, she adopted the incredible ability to clap so loudly sometimes Star's ears rung.

"I have a wonderful idea." She proclaimed, her accent lilting and light. She smiled toothily, showing her rows of perfect white teeth and brilliantly sinister smile.

"Have you ever seen the Hunger Games?"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT" Robin said as he entered the common room, grasping a piece of rosé-scented pink paper and a letter. Cyborg turned around quickly and put his phone behind his back.

"Who are you talking to?" Robin said, narrowing his eyes into thin slits.

"Ummmm NOBODY, nobody at all." He said exuberantly, obviously failing at cover that one little lie.

"OH SO IM NOBODY" a loud, sassy voice came from his phone, with venom dripping from her voice.

"Oh baby no it's not like that at all, you see I wa-" Cyborg sputtered and tried to explain.

"OH NO, NO MORE OF THAT SHIT, IF IM A NOBODY I GUESS YOU CAN JACK OFF WITHOUT PHONE SEX TONIGHT!" Bumblebee vocalized loudly and cut off the call.

Cyborg rubbed the space in between his eyes and said "Yo, this better be some important-ass shit for you to just ruin my higher routine."

"It is" he said darkly and pressed a button to buzz Beastboy's room.

"You and Raven get down here NOW!" He said venomously. Approximately three minutes and 47 seconds later (Cyborg timed it) Raven and Beastboy showed up with her delicate violet locks askew, not unlike her other dark friend, Argent. She was also missing her belt and cape. Beastboy's hair was also messy, his suit was on backwards, and his shoes were on the wrong feet. Robin critiqued silently and sharply with disdain clearly in his face

Robin took a deep breath. "So we really need to talk about our next move towards the gi-"

 _DING. DING. DING. DING. DING._

Robin muttered loudly about how he was going to rip the doorbell off and shove it down someone's throat soon, and took the elevator to the bottom floor to open the door. It was no other than the Charlotte, dressed in a slinky black leather dress and a red leather purse along with tall, knee length, high-heeled fuck-me boots. "Robbie dear, we need to talk." And Robins dick embarrassingly bounced to life, since her naturally sultry voice practically made him come in his pants and he had been horny for _days_ now.

"I've met someone who I - " she blushed pink and Robin was stunned that, he had seen that look on her face somewhere but he couldn't place it " I like Connor dearly and this relationship that we have is toxic and killing it. I'm sorry and swear to not speak a word about this to the public I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"In love" he finished and smiled softly. The look on her face reminded him of the dreamy look he had seen on Starfire's face when she thought he wasn't looking, long before this sticky mess had started . This thought only furthered his desire to fix things and stood abruptly.

"I've gotta go" he said, pecked her cheek, and sped up the stairs fully energized. Charlotte blinked and smiled. Even she knew he was as in love as she was.

"We read the letter while you were gone. A feast? That seems rather archaic." Raven quipped, silently eager to make up for her earlier mistakes.

"Yeah dude, and it's happening tonight. Are we gonna go?" Beastboy asked, also eager to fix his shortcoming.

"Yes, it's archaic and yes, we are going but not without a plan. So, here's what we're gonna do..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later in the evening, Raven was pulling a navy silk wrapped dress on and some black heels. Beastboy stared at her, fantasizing about some of the thing he would like to do to her in those heels, all of them Rated R. He had borrowed a charcoal gray suit and white button up from Robin and Raven bought him a navy tie with tiny bird sketches on it that she had to help him into.

He grasped her hand nervously walking into the common room. They were careful to not waste time and get on Robin's bad side again. Robin was already out there wearing a black suit and red tie, and Cyborg wore a navy suit and light blue tie.

The Titans quietly stepped into the car and silently drove to the destination -of course, Beastboy scoffed- an abandoned warehouse. Four very well built girls stood outside the door, watching and waiting. They stepped aside and let the Titans in only to forcefully ambush them. The titans struggled and carry them into a back room.

The room was beautiful to say the least, in a creepy sort of way. The room was painted gold, with a beautiful black onyx table in the middle with five seats. An ornate mirror hung on the left wall, but other than that, it was empty.

The Titans struggled but were overpowered by the large girls. They were all but slammed into the larger seat, which revealed tight arm, leg, and waist restraints made of titanium.

And then, like magic, a dingy, old, spray-painted gold door appeared in the corner of the room and swung open.

"Hello dearest friends."

Authors Note:

In the first Hunger Games novel, during the games, they had a feast to liven things up. Same mentality over here and it's a bloody good read,

Sorry for being so frigging absent, just life and its realities catching up to me. Better explanations in The Titans Hormones.

ALL MY STORIES GET UPDATED THIS WEEK.


End file.
